A Comrade's Love
by The Mr. Clean Alchemist
Summary: [BroshRoss][Mangaverse][UberSpoilerful] He didn't save her, he couldn't have, but it hurt so bad... [CHAPTER 3 IS UP!]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, unfortuantely. I NEED PEOPLE TO GET INTO THE ROSSBLOCH FANDOM...they're just SCREAMING OTP AT YOU! DX**_

* * *

Brosh was sulking again. Ever since Ross had died, it was almost all he ever did. He continued on as ever, but his spark was gone, his sense of humor haveing died with the Lieutenant. He could hardly stand it. He had lived for her, breathed for her, and she was gone now. She wasnt going to come back. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could've done. 

He knew in his heart that she hadn't deserved to die. Maria Ross was the monst tender and kindhearted individual he had ever known. There was no way in hell she could have killed Hughes, ever! Besides, she was with her parents when Hughes died. He knew that for a fact. He was with her.

He remembered her. He remembered her skin, her hair, her eyes, her soft warmth in the chill of the night. He remembered the first time they had made love, rushed, heated, passionate. It had become their routine every Sunday, in the dead of night. Maria had insisted that they keep the lights off. He had protested at first, but they eventually memorized each others bodies completely through their sense of touch.

But it was useless to remember. It wouldn't bring her back from the dead.

The pain was unbearable. He couldn't live without her, he needed her.

"Maria..." Brosh whispered, raising yet another glass of bourbon to his lips. He was at the bar that he had been spending so much of his time at after work hours. It made the pain stop, at least for a little while.

"Sergeant Brosh?" Breda asked. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you drank."

Brosh raised his hand to his forhead in a crooked, drunken salute. "Sir..." he acknowleded. Breda frowned.

"It's about the Lieutenant, isn't it." He said sternly.

"Yeah..." Denny muttered. Breda looked thoughtful for a moment, then pulled on Brosh's arm, causeing the glass of alchohol to drop to the ground.

"Come with me." He said, ignoreing the angry yells of the bar owner. He shoved Brosh off the bar stool and started half-dragging him to Central HQ. He plopped him down into a chair outside Armstrongs office and went in. They conversed for a while, and came out a few minutes later. Armstrong pounded Brosh over the head with his fist, knocking him out.

"You realize that Ross is going to kill us for this, don't you?" Armstrong asked.

"Yeah...so?" Breda said.

"Good point. Let's go, Lieutenant."

"You got it, Major." He saluted with a cocky grin. Armstrong slung Brosh over his shoulder and ran out the door to Breda's car. He haphazardly flung Brosh into the backseat and got in the passengers side. His head wouldn't fit in the car, so he was forced to hang it out the window. Breda got in the drivers seat, happy that he wouldn't be able to hear Armstrongs constant rambleings about his family. They pissed him and everyone else off to no end.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, random stopping point. NEXT CHAPTER: Brosh wakes up to... wha? Guess what! I'm not telling! HA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I'M SEXY O.O but I don't own FMA.

* * *

**_

When Brosh woke up, he was slung over the back of a horse. A scorching heat beat upon his back. He groaned.

"Ah, seargeant. You're awake." said the burly man in front of him. Armstrong.

"Where are we?" Denny asked, repositioning himself on the horse's back. He saw Breda riding beside him. Armstrong was walking, because Armstrong needs no horse, fools! Armstrong glaced back at them.

"Ishbal. We're almost to the ruins."

"Ruins? Huh? What ruins? Did I miss something?" He raised an eyebrow. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT!" He shouted.

Breda and Armstrong remained silent. In the distance, there was a large pile of rubble. It may have been a chruch or temple at one time, but now it was mostly a pile of rocks.

"The Xerxes ruins..." Breda whispered. "Let's go." He slapped the reins over the horse's back and ran at a canter to the ruins. Armstrong started running and Brosh kicked his horse. It reared back and flung him off. "STUPID HORSE! HEY YOU TWO! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEE!" He cried, the horse running after Armstrong and whinnying sadistically. The horse stopped. Just as Brosh was almost to the horse, it neighed and started running again. This little 'game' went on for fifteen minutes until the Seargeant collapsed, panting, sweating, and exasuted, in front of what looked like it used to be a big doorway or gateway. Armstrong and Breda stared at him. Well, actually, Armstrong just glanced at him and tied up the two horses. Breda was the only one doing a lot of staring. But that's not the point.

"Hello?" Brosh called into the structure, standing up and knocking on one of the pillars that was holding up at least part of what was the roof. A small peice of rock fell down and hit him in the head. It hurt like hell. "Owww..."

"Yes?" Said a female voice from behind one of the inner walls of the ruin. It seemed rather far away, but it had that certain girlish quality to it...

"M...Maria?" Denny said, trembleing slightly. Ross walked out from behind a wall and stood in front of him. They both stood still for a moment, until Brosh ran up to her and hugged her close to his chest.

"Oh god, Maria, I thought you were dead..." He whispered quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks. Maria winced.

"Ouch. Denny. You're hurting me." She muttered into his chest.

"Oh. Sorry." He let her go and backed away a few steps to get a good lok at her. She was wearing a long white robe with a neck wrap, the kind you saw a lot of Ishbalans wear. She had grown her hair out since he last saw her, more than half a year ago. It was now down just past her chin, curling naturally around her delicate jaw. But there was something much, much more different about her than that.

"Holy shit, Ross, you're stomach is...HUGE! Have you been overeating or something because I heard that the desert can make you get more blaoted and it's harder to burn fat so it just builds up and builds up and builds up and-"

"DENNY! SHUT UP!" She hit him in the head with a shoe.

"Hey! That really hurt! Who throws a shoe, honestly!" He whined.

Maria stared at him. "I'm pregnant, you idiot." She said.

"Oh." Brosh said quietly. "Congratulations, I guess." He looked to the ground. Ross looked at him and embraced him from the back.

"He's probably going to be just like you, too." She said with a smile and let go of him. He looked at her an blinked. "Wha?"

She nodded. He smiled. Breda threw up, and Armstrong was sparkleing.

"CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS!" He squealed, pulling them both into a suffocateing hug.

"GAH...NO...MAJOR...MY LUNGS...IT BURNS..." Brosh.

"GAH...NO...SIR...THINK OF THE KID...IT HURTS MY...SELF." Ross.

Brosh whacked him over the head with Ross's shoe from earlier while Maria pushed on his arm and Armstrong fell, unwillinly, off of them. The three normal people backed slowly away from 'the sparkleing hulk'.

"Don't bring Armstrong next time?" Brosh whispered.

"Don't bring Armstrong next time." Breda answered with a sweatdrop.

* * *

_**A/N: Was that a little longer? Sorry, I have serious length issues. Don't know why. YES, I do know that Ross left for Xing in chapter 41, I HAVE read the manga, so...HA. I WIN.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I FEEL PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY! I FEEL PRETTY, AND WITTY, AND...I DON'T OWN FMAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**_

A week had passed since Denny's arrival at the ruins. He and Maria were making up for the lost time; they were absolutely inseparable.

One night, Denny was acting unusual, perhaps even apprehensive. More so than usual. Maria noticed this and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Something wrong, darling?" She asked softly. He nudged her arms away and kissed her tenderly.

"Maria…" he began. "Since you're technically not really in the military anymore…" He took her hands into his own and looked her in the eye. "Marry me."

She gasped. She knew this would probably happen sometime, but she really wasn't expecting it. It just seemed so…un-Dennylike to her.

"Denny, you know that I love you more than the world itself. But I don't have a life in Amestris anymore. Remember that I'm not in the military more because everyone thinks I'm dead. If they found out I was still alive, they would kill me. But…come with me to Xing. I'm going to be sent there once Mr. Fuu sends someone to get me. Come with me, Denny. I need you." She slid his hands down onto her swollen belly. "Our baby needs you."

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded and threw his arms around her. She grunted. "Ow." Denny smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Maria smirked and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He slid two fingers into the waistband of her linen skirt, but she pushed his hand away.

"Wait, darling. After the baby is born. THEN." She laughed and he smiled. Then, they went off to tell Armstrong and Breda that Denny was going to Xing.

* * *

_**Yes it was short. VERY Short. Aren't you glad that I'm cool?**_


End file.
